


Monster Rancher Stories

by Mighty_Owl (Infinite_Resonations)



Category: Monster Rancher
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Cum Swallowing, Deflowering, F/F, F/M, Illithid, Impregnation, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Layer, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Person Farm, Sexual Content, Teasing, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex, Very Mild Blood Licking, mind flayer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Resonations/pseuds/Mighty_Owl
Summary: Stories based off an NSFW Tabletop game, world of sexy anthropomorphized fantasy creatures, many of which are farmed for resources and bred, but some are too dangerous to merely grab, and hunters are needed to capture them.





	1. (Noncanon) Kal preys on (female) Illithid Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Kalseru goes after a Mind Layer and it goes... interestingly.

The three of them had agreed to send a text to the other two if they found any solid leads on the Illithid in the city, planning to split up for a short time to search the poorer quarters of the city, and after taking a minute to show Kal just how to do that, Azura and Mina left, leaving Kal to search his section. He’d just been starting to tire from the search when he finally stumbled upon a lead.

Kal was just walking down the street adjacent to the dragon community when a voice stopped him. Turning showed the tall purple dragon male in the bulgy thong he’d seen before and talked too, although now the man was wearing some kind of soft leather collar as he approached, a collar decorated with a tentacle pattern with eyes on the front of it, as well as changing into a dark blue thong. “Hey there, Kal! We spoke a moment ago.” “Yes, I remember, what is it?” “I got some information from those artists when I saw one, I can show you their hidden gallery.” “Alright, lead on then.” Kal said, following the attractive man’s tight ass with an appreciative leer, thinking he might need to get under that thong after this was done. But then he shook it off, typing up a short text that he had a lead near the dragon district and sending it off, not knowing that the little slash through the bars up top meant he had no signal.

The pair arrived at a smaller building resting on a stone foundation, Kal sending the address of a possible lair before hesitating then entering with the man, his curiosity getting the better of him. After all, this was supposed to be the lair and the others had the location now. Even if he was suspicious that the man with him was in the Layer’s thrall. After all, the Layer’s were similar to dragons, not being farmed because of their abilities, they were liKaly intelligent too. Descending some stairs brought the pair to a large and impressive wooden door, intricately carved by the artist group with the tentacle motif they’d been spreading around the city. They walked up to the door, then the other man said he would wait back here, in case someone came by, so he could explain why they were here. Not an idiot, Kal tensed as he pushed open the door a little and slid inside.

Inside the room was a scene out of the noble district. Candles in metal candelabras, draperies over alcoves in the walls that could have been windows if they were above ground, smooth stone walls, plush carpet, a large four poster bed, a writing desk, the works. This was a living space the size of a chapel, done up in wealth, and apperantly inhabited by only a single creature, the Illithid turning their head at the soft thump of the door being closed behind Kal Their four mouth tendrils went down all the way to their waist, golden rings seated near the ends of the tendrils glinting as they curled up a little as the Illithid stood, their robe whispering softly across the floor, appearing to be the finest silk, flowing like water almost against their- no, her body as she turned to face Kal, skin a pale tan.

“Oh my, hello there Kal. I wasn’t expecting you here just yet. Jharnam must have found you faster then I thought.” The woman said, confirming Kal’s suspicion of the man’s conversion. THe Layer wasn’t making any aggresive moves though, which seemed odd… at least for a farm animal girl. This was a nice reasonable woman, who was extremely attractive, and probably knew they could discuss this like rational people. “Oh dear, you look exhuasted! Were you looking for me all this time? Please, come, sit!” The woman exclaimed, gesturing Kal to a large, soft-looking armchair and patting its arm as she spoke in her melodious liquid tongue, seeming quite imploring. And as his xenophilia kicked him, Kal decided to do just that, walking over with a soft smile. “I had quite hoped you would be a reasonable person to speak with. Us nonhumans get stereotyped so easily.” Kal said as he came over, sitting himself in the chair with a soft sigh. And, as expected, the Illithid’s hand brushed over his arm, a small whisper nudging his mind, but not seeming to try to take him over or anything like that, merely… tasting? Or testing. “Oh dear I know. It’s so nice to meet someone civil for a change.” The woman said, hand resting on his arm. He could smell a faint scent from her as she turned and stepped away, opening a cabinet. “You’ve been looking for me all day and I must apologize, is there anything you want?” The woman asked, as she pulled down a small jar, bending over to retrieve something from below, the silk forming over her ass like a second skin to Kal’s eyes, leading to a small smile and a boner peeking out from his sheath a little. “I could do with a small drink if you have enough for two.” He said, watching the seductive jiggle as she moved then straightened up, pouring two cups of something dark red, turning and bringing them over and handing one to Kal, which he sipped on. It was not wine but a delicious fruit drink that he’d had before at other dragon communities, something of a favorite. “Oh thats good stuff~.” He said happily, leading to a small giggle? That was the sound from the Illithid woman’s mouth he swore, at his reaction. Then she leaned down a little more, one of her tentacles curling up under the others, the other three sliding over his arm and torso, a wet pressure slipping into his mind as he heard a click, tail twitching and building up it’s charge of crushing force that could blow that front door down, much less easily then to disable the Mind Layer. At least he was, until his tail froze as the womans robe fell open, exposing her D-cup breasts and the silky smooth, hairless flesh of her body, the unique scent of heated Mind Layer sex coming out of the opened robe as her voice spoke both inside his mind and through her mouth. “Would you like anything… else, for your troubles~?” She asked in a voice layered like honey across his mind as a jolt went through him as a cool hand stroked his rapidly emerging shaft.

Kal shuddered at the touch and the voice sweeping into his mind and ears, but not in any sort of disgust or fear. No, what the Layer had in her hand was more accurate for why. Well, if she was going to offer- Then he heard her laugh in his mind and his ears as he could literally feel the thought pulled to the woman’s mind right out of his, her hand squeezing his length a little harder for a moment before pulling away, the tendrils sliding partly off of him as she straightened a little more. The Layer’s hands reached for her robe as two of the tendrils went down and wrapped around Kals shaft, stroking a groan out of the dragon as he watched the woman push her robe off her shoulders, silk cascading off her form to puddle at her feet, as the naked female Illithid stepped out of the little silken puddle and around to in front of the dragon, her thoughts stroking his mind as her tendrils did to his dick. She pulled his legs open a little as she stepped one leg over his twitching tail, kneeling between his legs as an especially hard stroke pulled another groan from him, as she seemed to be delicately sipping from the lust flooding his mind. 

Another tug signalled the sudden releasing of his shaft, leading to a definitely disappointed sound from the dragon as the tendrils wrapped around his waist, showing a flash of wet skin as tendrils wet with something pressed onto his waist, their spreading out revealing the drooling wet mouth of the woman, right before they went over Kal’s shaft, and then he didn’t miss her mouth tendrils anymore, because this was much better. 

She didn’t seem to be done yet though. As the woman took the dragon into her mouth, her tendrils wrapped around is waist and underneath him, carressing his ass then creeping further inwards, but hesitating. He could feel her pull his sexual orientation right out of his head and his desires, so it wasn’t because she wasn’t sure if he would enjoy it. But he had a thought of what it was, as his tail shifted across her pussy, drawing a humming moan onto his dick and into his mind, then she was inside him another way, tendrils pushing his shaft into her mouth as they pushed into his ass, his hands starting to grab for her head before she used his own mind and just… shut him down, his hands carressing her soft head under her direction and his hips settling down from the half thrust into her mouth he’d been starting, tail rubbing against her of his own free will at least as she chuckled in his mind. “Please Kal, i’m apologizing down here, allow me to do it my way~” the Illithid’s voice slide into his mind without resistance as she was long past what few mental defenses he did have.

This left Kal to merely sit and enjoy the Layer’s attention as she drew noise and lust out of his mind and body with her mouth and tendrils, while his tail stroked her, but wasn’t allowed to penetrate her. She stopped him from doing that too, although her reaction when he caressed her clit was very satisfying for them both, as she projected her own lust into him, ensuring he would comply with pretty much anything she wanted anyway. Under this sort of treatment even an experienced prostitute wouldn’t last long, much less Kal, so it wasn’t long before he was feeding the woman more then just his mind, as she swallowed every drop he shot into her mouth until he finally stopped cumming. The tendrils slipped out of his body as her mouth left his dick, leaving a limp bodied but hard shafted dragon on the chair as she crawled up his body, tendrils sliding over and wrapping around his head as she straddled him. Kal could feel her hot body pressing against him and breath brushing over his face, and the ambient temperature of the pussy hovering tantalizing over him he swore he could feel without even touching her. His body wasn’t allowed to push up into her though, he couldn’t grab her hips and take her. He could just lay there, limp and hard as all he could see was pale tentacle flesh over his eyes, feeling the breasts pressing against him. “I’m glad you enjoyed your apology so much. But, now we need to get to why I brought you here.” 

“As you’ve figured out, I rather like you. Then you obliged me by leaving those women you were with to come to me alone. So I decided I want you, specifically for something special for me.” The woman’s tendrils uncovered his eyes for a moment as she leaned over, pulling something from her robe which was revealed to be some kind of syringe. “Thanks to all those pesky humans, finding a mate to stay with of my own kind is… difficult.” Then he couldn’t see again as tendrils wrapped over his eyes and pulled him forward, her lips pressing to his mouth as she made him push his tongue into her mouth, while she stroked his body with hers, occasionally giving him a tease of wet slit against his shaft on the long strokes, putting her words right into his mind as she teased the dragon man. “But now i’m in heat, and just random thralls are not satisfying enough. I took over the scientists and a couple of the mages of the nearby college, and had them make up this.” In his mind, Kal saw an image of the syringe filled with glowing purple liquid, which was helpfully filled in with the brief of what it was, an interspecies fertility genetic modification, to allow dragon men to impregnate a Mind Layer injected with it, with magic amping it up to make the effects basically instantaneous. “I intend to use this, then you, to get the edge off, since you so kindly offered yourself to me.” He could see the mental-emotional imprint of a smile as he pushed against the control a little. “No, you don’t get to say no, I tasted the magic in you. No other dragon i've seen has as much to offer my children.” She chuckled at his worried thought. “No no, dont get me wrong. You’ll be treated much better then any farm creature. I might even be persuaded to let you leave… with a suitable compulsion to return to my thrall whenever I wish~.” 

This time her laugh was darker then before as light hit Kals eyes as the Illithid pulled away from his mouth, rubbing against his shaft softly. And after a moment of her tendrils softly massaging his scalp, Kal couldn’t quite remember why he’d been so bothered? The syringe came up in one hand as the other grabbed at his balls, revealed only when fully erect, massaging them as she plunged the syringe into her waist, the sharp needle of pain stabbing his brain through the tendril on his forehead, the other three going down across his torso as he was filled with warmth across the link with the Layer as the fluid took effect. She pulled the emtoy syringe out and threw it aside, ignoring the tinkle of breaking glass as a tendril pressed against the wound, her whole body glowing as mild magic channeled through her, casting two spells at once, one to heal her wound, and one on her hapless victim’s balls, making them feel heavy and her tendril pulling from her wound with some blood on it but no wound anymore. The Illithid sent an impulse like a smile into Kal’s head and a tendril into his mouth, Kal licking at the tendril, cleaning off the blood with his mouth with a shiver. He was a natural carnivore, so he didn’t hate it, not at all.

Then shared moans came from Kal, the Illithid’s mouth, and their joined minds as she hiked her hips up and pushed down, pushing Kal’s shaft into her body. The pain edging her mind Kal felt at the uncomfortably large endowment in her, tempered by his own enjoyment of the woman's tightness. “Mmh, none of the dragons ive been able to thrall yet have been this big~.” She moaned out as she stopped to try to adjust. “No I don’t know how you compare to Jharnam. I wanted you in here so I didn’t have the time to find out. Doesnt matter now~.” She said, pushing a little farther on him as something else pushed on his mind. He could feel the shape of the concept pushing on his mind, and realized what it was, the concept of a long term mate, unconciously being pushed at him. Before he could do much more then realize and push back against it to stop it from rewiring his head, there was movement from the woman he was inside, as she started moving on him, done trying to adjust on him and powering through.

The woman didn’t let him finish when he wanted too, moments after she started moving in earnest. His mind was being forced to stop, and when even that couldn’t stop, she stopped moving on him, carressing his head and mind with the tendrils of her own until she’d forced him back to calm, pushing on and on. This left Kal extremly pent up and soon barely able to think between the desire, the pent up denials, and the clouding of the woman in his mind. Eventually, even with the pain of a shaft that just didn’t want to fit right, the woman was finally able to climax herself, switching from holding back Kal to making him cum too, pulling her into his waist as he started to unload his magically enhanced cum into her, flooding her in heat body, between the enchantment put on him by the Layer and the chemical cocktail she’d put in herself and her heat virtually ensuring she was going to get her desired children. Her tendril’s slumped off Kal’s face as she laid against the dragon’s torso, panting after what they’d done, exhuasted as she started leaking dragon semen out of her as his shaft, finally done, began retracting back in. They laid together like that for a moment, before the woman pushed up just a little, looking up at Kal, not able to focus enough between ecstacy and exhaustion to send the smile she was feeling to him. 

“Do you have a name?” Kal managed to get out between panting breaths, tail twitching and wings limp against the back of the chair, also exhuasted from his use. “The easiest way for you to say it is to call me Trez. Althought you’ll be calling me Mistress-” Kal smiled and his tail whipped around and into the Layer’s head, knocking her over the arm of the chair and onto the floor, tail’s white glow fading away after the strike as she didn’t get back up. Kal pushed himself up, sighing as the last vestiges of the Layer’s influence dribbled from his mind. “Trez, eh? I’ll make sure that ends up on your collar or your cell.” He said to the unconcious layer, turning towards the door as it was pushed open, an angry tall purple dragon and several humans with various knives and polearms were framed in the door, called by their mistress’s sudden hurt and unconciousness. Dammit he was not in the mood for this.


	2. Kal (Attempts) To prey on Female Illithid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another time, another work. Kalseru goes after the Mind Layer, but it (again) doesn't go anywhere near the way he intends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rewrite of the first entry, this one with significantly improved everything in my opinion. First of two parts of this story, the second isn't nearly as smutty.
> 
> This story is canon now for our game, I'll include a link with the second part after this part of the story concludes.

Kal stretched out his wings in the cool breeze, sighing a bit as he felt some of the strain leave them, looking around for a bench or something like that. It had been a while since the red dragon man had parted from his companions Mina and Azura (And Azura’s talking bear, that was weird), and he was tired and stressed after that dash across two blocks to help Azura with the cultists that had jumped her… and found out it was just a misunderstanding that him and Mina were halfway through fighting before Azura’s bear got back and explained. Not even cultists, just the towns weird drunks that had probably been partway influenced to some kind of cult.

Kal listened, but there wasn’t much sound around here besides the gentle jingle of his thin necklace chains, the heart pendant tapping against his crotch right at the base of his slit, and the soft clicking of scale and golden metal against the cobblestone street. He did have a decent amount of jewelry on, between a couple golden rings of various patterns on each toe, anklets, the selections of rings across both hands, right armband of not quite joined clasping gold, the thin gold chain around his waist supporting the heart pendant, his several slim necklace chains of gold, four ear piercings (guess what color. Yeah its gold), the bands on his horns joined with the thin crossing connectors, the golden caps at the tips of his horns, his rigid headpiece like a thin scale conforming tiara holding the small gold oval at his brow, and when his mouth was open as he sighed looking up at the buildings, the small flashes of platinum running down his tongue studs. Of course Kal didn’t bother to wear anything else, it wasn’t required here and he was quite comfortable.

Well, this was fruitless. The drunks had implied they’d seen something out here near the small dragon community, and he’d volunteered to take a look while Mina and Azura looked elsewhere into other rumors. He’d cause less friction if he needed to go into the dragon community after all. Although need was a strong word, as Kal started walking towards there anyway. He’d get himself a drink of something and a seat for a few minutes and ask for something a little more concrete then the word of some half drunken humans to go on. What Kal didn’t know was he’d been being observed from afar since getting to the street he’d started checking out, drawing some very interested attention as he strode away, tail swinging lightly behind him. 

Kal only drew a few interested looks in the dragon quarter, mostly for his decorations. Most of the dragons here only sported light ornamentation, usually leather or other fabrics instead of the metals they liked. Just to pricey for the average slum dwelling dragon to wear that sort of stuff casually. Of course this made it difficult to distinguish the eight and a half foot tall purple dragon man’s interest from the rest, although the fact the man had on only an exposed thong with bits of flesh showing through the side at most of his movements drew Kal’s attention for another reason altogether. Didn’t see many dragons whose parts stayed out like that, and that bulge sure did show a lot of junk. He’d have to find the guy after they caught that layer, treat himself a little. But for now he shook his head and moved on, not thinking anything of the mans gaze following him, unaware of the creature behind the gaze. 

The local watering hole wasn’t hard to find, nor was a seat this early in the afternoon. Unfortunatly anything involving the mind layer was far harder to come across, leaving Kal with exactly no useful information and an empty water cup. He was just about ready to write this dive off as a waste of his time and money when a familiarly attractive man planted his firm ass onto the stool next to Kal. The purple dragon from earlier looked down at him as Kal looked him over. The man next to Kalseru studied him just long enough to almost be uncomfortable before he suddenly bared his teeth in their version of a smile. “Hello there stranger. I’m Jharnam.” Then he offered a hand that Kal shook as he responded. “Kalseru, nice to meet you.” Jharnam seemed pleased at the pleasant response. “Likewise. What brings you around here? Your clearly not from around here, or someone would have recognized you by now.” It was a small community, so that made sense really. “No, i’m just visiting. I’m living out of town, but came to ask around about that new craze of tentacle stuff? Trader brought some and I was curious why the sudden change in artistic taste?” Kal used his cover since he didn’t want to give away the game in case any of the Layer’s thralls were around, although she probably hadn’t gotten any here. Dragons were notoriously strong willed, it would take a lot of work to get any. Which was why his guard was somewhat down, so he had no idea how much he’d been watched, between human thralls with binoculars and the couple of other dragon’s she’d gotten too. 

“You an artist yourself?” Jharnam asked, leaving Kel to chuckle. “No, no artist. Just aspiring to start a business so I pay attention to this stuff.” This response surprised Jharnam. “Really? That’s going to be tough, considering… well, humans. But, the Eldrians have had a lot of inspiration lately.” The racial tensions between humans and dragons were a source of constant trouble. “Who?” Kal asked, having never heard the name of that group before. “The Eldrians, local art group. Mostly human but a lot of them aren’t bad, a couple of dragons are in the group too. They’ve had an inspiration and the art they’ve been putting out got really popular among the rich people. So it’s started spreading over the city.” Now that sounded like the most promising lead all day, he had a name and someone who seemed to know the group right in front of him. “Could you take me to see them? I’d be really interested to meet them.”

And so it was that Kel and his new freind (hopefully soon to be with benefits) were approaching a small building near the dragon quarter, remarkably close to where Kel had been searching, as Kel sent off the text that maybe the drunks hadn’t been completely lying as they were approaching the street. The building was a little run down, shutters missing, walls pretty scratched up and scoured by dust, but still seemed pretty sound. As seemed unremarkable, the building sat on a stone foundation that ran deep. Kel hit send on his latest message as the two approached the building, giving an address and details. Unfortunately for him, a thrall in the phone company had quietly disabled texts from getting through the server to other phones, leaving him out of communication with the others, carefully planted over a week ago in case something like this happened. 

Jharnam knocked a little pattern on the door, causing a young human male to open it, wearing a little cap and paint smudged outfit, and a big smile up at the dragon he knew. “Jharnam! What brings you and your freind here?” Jharnam smiled back at the man. “Reyn, good to see you again. My freind Kel here wanted to meet your little group, he’s curious about your art.” The guy’s face lit up like the sun at hearing that, and he opened the door wide, gesturing for them to enter. “Well then come in, both of you! You know we love visitors!” Kel and Jharnam entered into the art studio, the door closed behind them before Reyn scampered forward, already going off about how they loved guests and oh they would just love his new piece! Sure he’d only just started but it was going to be AMAZING! And so on. The kid was pretty excitable it seemed, but harmless, as Kel followed the pair downstairs into a basement workshop which, when the curtain was moved, was pretty noisy, although that died down some as the various people in there stopped working to look at the new people, except for the dragon man over the human woman on her back who seemed very intent on what he was doing to her moaning form. 

As a little talk learned, there were the two groups of the Eldrians, this group was the usual folk and some newcomers, while behind another curtain was where the ones they called the ‘Inspired’ worked, apperantly most of the popular works came from them. And the sculptor facing the couple that were having sex on the table was apparently using them as inspiration for his new work. Although it was breaktime, between the clamor around the new arrivals messing with his concentration and the dragon cumming into the woman, and both of them thus requesting a short break for water and a little cleaning.

Reyn offered to show Kel into the Inspired workshop while Jharnam stepped out, guiding the man into the deeper room. Within it was more dimly lit and there were fewer people with a much stronger tentacle motif going on. Painting’s of writhing tentacles and white space, sculptures of tentacles that were very suggestively shaped like you could almost slide your legs and arms and wings into them for a comfortable if restricting seat, as long as you didnt mind the ones you'd have to sit on for that. That pretty much nailed it immediatly for Kel that these people must be thralls of the Illithid. But as he was starting to make excuses for needing to leave, an appointment, Reyn asked if he would like to see their ‘special collection’. And dammit, he was really curious about whatever that was and against his better judgement, he agreed, tail twitching at the gazes he could feel on him as he tried to will the tip of his shaft back into his sheath before the little point drew any special attention.

So that was how he went down the stairs again, into the very deepest part of the building, lit by small bulbs as Reyn and Kal walked a little, to the edge of the foundation before turning to see a pair of large double doors, intricately carved with tentacles and inlaid with some sort of lightish purple metal that looked remarkably alive. Like that wasn’t suspicious at all, although it was weird, he’d thought the books and what he’d heard had all agreed that no Layer would willingly face someone who was after them directly, they had hordes of minions for that while they made a cunning escape. So why would she be having her thrall walk him right to her door? Footsteps behind them signalled Jharnam coming up, around his neck was a thick soft leather collar with a tentacle and eye motif, showing Kel just how far back he’d been being played into this. But, with him already right here, and his allies on the way, he didn’t need to run just yet. He’d go with this a little longer.

Jharnam opened one of the heavy doors a way as Reyn gestured him in. “Please, go take a look. Jharnam and I will wait here so you can ponder the wonders in solitude.” Kel nodded a little stiffly, driven to look anyway. So the dragon man stepped inside, the door shutting behind him and removing the small sliver of light from the room, leaving him in pitch darkness.

But only for a moment, before a soft, female chuckle sounded from the darkness. “Oh please, pardon my theatrical effect. I've never had a guest before.” Then a small flame flared, showing hints of glistening purple writhing in a very tentacular way for a moment as the match flared then dimmed, a moment later revealing some kind of mirror with a small wick over some kind of oil, which was lit. And the mirror suddenly glowed, and the room was abruptly fully lit, leaving Kel able to fully see. And there was a lot to see, the room was two or maybe even three floors high and took up the entire building’s worth of space between its walls. In it was treasures to make even the old dragons a little jealous. Gold statuary, gemstones and jewelry in ornate display boxes, a large bed that could fit likely eight people with sheets that shimmered atop it, statues in fine shining marble of tentacles pushing human figures to their knees or onto their faces and backs, some seeming to show subjugation of the humans beneath their betters (Where did that thought come from?) while others were more classical pieces, of people being held down as they were about to be violated or were currently being fucked by the tentacles. On the walls were decorative weavings and gleaming metal arts, and various portraits of the being that lives in the room, with a spot over the bed holding a large piece made of that living looking metal, like an upside down large squid, gleaming with some kind of fluid on a couple of its tendrils.

Said being was standing next to the illuminating mirror that was somehow lighting this entire room with an even light as if from light sources all over the walls. They were a female being that Kel knew had to be the Mind Layer. She had light purple skin, at least on her face and over her bared torso, most of her breasts hanging out except for two thick straps over them, with holes showing more flesh through them, except for never quite showing nipples, and a snug leather collar covering her entire neck, while tight leather wrapped her arms from shoulder to wrist, leaving her long lithe fingers free. On her head was a mixture of dark purple hair, short across her forehead excpt for two thick tufts reaching down across her nose. The other part of the mix was tentacles, with the outsides being a slightly darker purple then her hair, while the inside was a violet color one across her face from her hairline on each side, framing her smile, and two more from around the join of neck and head, the two from her head resting between her breasts, ending at the bottom of her breasts, while the two from her neck laid across her shoulders. The entire back of her hair seemed to be like the joined fan of a squid’s body, reaching down below her knees and the tendrils writhing slightly under Kel’s inspection. The woman had three more tentacles coming from each side of her waist, two from in front of either leg towards the outer part of her body, two from the sides of her waist, and two just aside from her butt, a couple of which were glistening and had this faint white sheen to them, each as long as an arm and fading from dark purple to the light violet of the underside of her head tentacles.. Around her waist and reaching to the floor was some kind of skirt, but without any covering, it was clear this ‘skirt’ was growing out of her waist, and a slight movement showed a flash of leg under it from a slit in the middle of the front running all the way to the floor.

Kel took in the Illithid’s form in an instant, settling on her face with its pleased smile and her bright violet iris’ and pupils looking at him as she dropped the match in the oil of the newly burning wick lantern. The oil put out the match instantly as the womans hips swayed as she stepped forward, another flash of leg showing through at the motion. “It’s so nice to finally see you in person Kal.” She said… or rather didn't? Her mouth didn’t move at all, and her smile widened a little at his confused expression before he figured it out. At least the part about Illithid’s being mute was true it seemed. Her voice was actually in his head, although that seemed to be all it was. “So you have been watching me then?” Kal asked, cautiously probing at the mind in his. “Why yes of course! A handsome dragon like yourself comes to my streets, how could I possibly not watch you?” Kal couldn’t help his appreciation of the compliment. He spent so much time being degraded by people, a little compliment to his appearance which he had invested hundreds into carefully accentuating with this jewelry was nice. It already was starting to seem less unusual that the woman spoke without her mouth as she turned a little, looking away from Kal for a moment, then back. “You seem tired, you’ve been wandering all day. Why don’t you come have a seat and rest a little?” She said, bringing a smile to Kal’s face. “Well, thank you, I would appreciate a little rest actually.” He said, stepping forward as the woman clapped her hands together softly, a pair of tentacles on her waist doing the same while the other four wriggled some in her pleased mood. “Oh i’m so glad I was right that you are nice!” She said, walking over to a standing screen with a sweep of her skirt showing bare feet through, as she took the standing screen with a scene of waves and beach on it and slid it aside, revealing two comfortable looking large armchairs made of some sort of sleek purple silk. “What do you mean, miss..?” Kal asked as he stepped forward, keeping an eye on the Layer as he got within tentacle’s reach of her, but she didn’t even twitch towards him, just smiling as he passed by her. And he addressed her as that because, obviously she was a person, not just some wild creature to be captured and taken to the farm. And she seemed surprised as he asked the question, almost like nobody ever just asked her name. “My name is Trez. Well, thats not the whole name, but it’s easier for you to say. Please, sit! You must be thirsty for something a little nicer then water.” The woman said, fetching a bottle of dark red liquid and a couple of crystal tumblers as Kel sat himself gently into the armchair. It was so silky smooth and soft, this was nice- then his tail slipped into a hole in the chair, and he slid it through, finding their was a tail rest and hole for his tail in this chair! Nobody made comfortable dragon accomodating chairs though! Even his wings were comfortable as they sank into the thick plush back, while a firmer part around his back kept Kal from sinking too far back and having his wings hit the metal frame that had to be in here somewhere. 

“Well you are the only visitor i've had in here that was so polite to me, Kal. Everyone else who comes is tolerable or very rude.” Trez said into Kals mind as she set the two tumblers down, uncorking the bottle she was holding and pouring one of the glasses full of the liquid, and adding a little to the other, taking both and bringing them to Kal, offering him the full one. “Here you are. It’s concentrated Ninta juice, Jharnam assures me you’ll like it.” Kal took a sip and sighed happily, that was some good stuff. Ninta juice was a staple of his hometown, and one of his favorite drinks since leaving. It was hard to get any locally though, especially not this kind of a pure concentrated batch. That bottle was probably worth almost as much as all his jewelry combined. “Well he was right. I’m impressed you have this though, it’s usually hard to get?” He said as the Layer sat herself down in the other chair. “Oh it was a little bothersome, but worth it just for your reaction.” The layer said, which nearly made him choke on another sip of this and be really glad he had red scales so there was no way she’d be able to see his blush. Her legs showing slightly through her skirt also didn’t help, and it was a real fight keeping his dick from coming out. They were having a nice conversation and he didn’t want to possibly ruin it by getting hard. “Well I, uh, I appreciate that, Trez.” Kal said, coughing a bit to get out the juice that had nearly gotten into his lungs. 

Then the cough made him spill some of the juice on himself, causing him to panic and get a little distracted as he hastily set down the half full tumbler, he shouldn’t stain her nice chairs but what could he do? Then a light violet hand was on his chest with a cloth, and he looked up to see Trez leaning over him, a long slim bare leg outside the tentacled skirt to hold her up , slightly lighter then her hand on his chest and his arm as Kal tensed up. But her tentacles were not touching him, all held back from him as Trez looked up at his abrupt tensing. “I’m sorry the humans have made you mistrustful of me, Kal. I just want to help clean this up.” She said into his mind, and then she started rubbing the cloth along him, the white staining red as she wiped the juice off of Kal’s bare body without any attempts to touch him with her tentacles, letting him loosen up some… Only to realize it wasn’t just his defensive self tensing, as the half mast shaft that Trez was cleaning around made clear, giving rise to even more embarrassment. The Illithid tossed aside the rag, looking up into Kal’s face with that smile, only a new expression on her face. “Oh, you seem interested in a little more besides some juice~.” She said into his mind, finger trailing around the edges of his slit as his shaft pulsed and slid a little more out. 

This showed just what sort of dick he was packing, a bluntly pointed tip with a little slit in it leading down a quickly widening head along the sides and tops, with rough endings of the mushroomed head, except at the underside where these ridges layered down to the end of the mushrooming, before encircling the entire shaft for a few sets of ridges, then a row of larger ridges running along the bottom of the shaft along the cum tube, while the sides had these small bulbous protrusions pushing out to a little less thick then the edge of the head, while the top had a few small bumps down its length to the base after the ridged rings ended.

Kel was already worked up, as was clear from his bodies reaction, but he got to get surprised when Trez climbed onto his armchair, looking up at him as she did. “Kal, could I touch you? Talking like this is tiring.” He was confused for a moment before he get the image of the tentacles on her head and neck, with a sense of tiredness from her as he felt something brush his exposed shaft, making him tense a little more at the soft touch. But then he thought, why not? She wanted to talk, and if the rubbing he felt along the edges of his sheath was any indication, she wanted more then that too. She didn’t mean harm, obviously. “Y-yeah, sure.” He said, then got treated to a bright smile from the woman who was half on his lap, as her tendrils reached out, caressing his chest, and sending a pleasant sigh into his head. “Oh yes, this is so much better.” The Illithid said into Kal’s mind, then her leg was pressing against his shaft for a moment, making him groan slightly, then she was sliding down his body, and whispering sweetly into his mind. “Your so nice to me, and big~. You went through a lot coming here to see me. Let me show my… appreciation~.” By the time she finished speaking she was on her knees in front of the armchair, and her head tendrils were wrapping around his shaft, stroking him as he wriggled a little in his chair, panting at the moist tentacle treatment, quickly teasing out the rest of his length onto her tongue, as Trez began licking at his tip, the tentacles at her hips holding his legs from closing around her head like they were trying too. It wasn't long before Trez pulled his shaft up into her mouth completely, going down hard on him, although she couldn’t get more then two thirds of the way down him at her deepest, leaving the base of his shaft to be caressed by tentacles.

He couldn’t move his arms at all, leaving them laying on the arms of the chair to his somewhat confusion before the confusion fell away to just simple enjoyment of the rather good blowjob he was receiving, feeling the woman in his mind daintily sipping at his rising lust. Soon enough, a hard suck sent him over the edge, gasping and panting as he started cumming hard into her mouth, only to get even more aroused when she simply chugged down his cum as fast as he put it out into her. He didn’t know if she somehow lived off the stuff, or if she was just a big fan of guzzling. He groaned a bit at her tongue’s pass over his shaft as she pulled up off of it, head tendrils caressing his shaft and balls as she looked up towards him with that smile. “I’m glad you enjoyed that so much, Kal~.” She said into his head, standing up as she wiped a bit of stray cum from the edge of her mouth, licking it off then offering Kal her hand as her waist tendrils pulled her skirt-thing open, showing how wet she was, and stroking Kal’s shaft again. “Won’t you come and return the favor?” She asked as a tendril from her neck touched the tip of his nose, making her shiver as his tongue darted out and licked the tentacle as she took her hand, pulling himself free of the soft embrace of the armchair, shivering as his tail and wings slid out of their comfortable places. “I’d be happy too, Trez~” He said, walking with her towards the large bed as the skirt thing curled up, leaving her lower torso bared and gleaming pussy showing as she crawled on all fours onto the bed, shaking her hips a little as two tendrils of hers spread her lips open and two more tugged Kal along by his dick onto the bed.

In a moment, Kal flipped over Trez on the bed, to her shock, pulling her legs apart and sniffing, getting a noseful of lovely Layer scent, before taking a taste of that little nub, to a moan from above him projected across the air, before he was slipping his tongue inside her, making sure the flexible muscle rubbed along her clit as he went and every single tongue stud gave her a bumb, and judging by her noises and writhing the appreciated it, as he slid his tongue far into her, as only a dragon lick him could, carefully finding his way to all her most sensitive spots with some questing around, before his mouth latched over her slit and he started to really tongue fuck her, giving him not long until he got to see how an Illithid cumming into your mouth tasted. The answer is delicious, regardless of what you like, when the Layer tells you their cum is some of the most delicious stuff you’ve ever tasted, you know they are right. 

After cleaning her off with his tongue just to hear the reactionary sounds, Kal rolled onto his back, quite pleased with how today had turned out. As his shaft was starting to retreat, he felt some warm and soft bags of something against his arm, and turning his head saw that the woman had apparently shed her clothes, wht few there were, and her breasts were against his arm as her tendrils danced across his shoulder to his face. “That was amazing, Kal! I hope your not done yet though, I want a little more~.” Kal shook his head without even consciously meaning too, feeling himself get stiff again as the completely exposed Layer slid atop him, straddling him and pressing her mouth to him, his tongue going out into her mouth without conscious thought as tendrils on her waist stroked his shaft, which almost distracted him from the large dragon man slipping into the room. He did notice them when they were next to the bed, looming over the pair. Kal recognized Yharnam before he could panic more than a little though, and he got a tasty eyeful of the naked dragon and his pretty sizable shaft. 

But then Kal got distracted by the tendrils on his head and the passing to Trez’s free hand of a syringe of some kind of glowing purple liquid. “Don’t worry Kal, this is for us~ Jharnam you may leave.” He caught her dismissal of the other dragon as some kind of an asside, getting an eyeful of tasty ass as they turned and left. “You like him? You two can have some fun after were done, Kal~” Trez said in his head, bringing him back to the present and the needle as she finally broke off the kiss they were sharing- well okay, that she was taking. “But first, it’s time for this~” She said, then stabbed the needle into her pelvis, sending a dart of pain into Kal’s head as she injected the glowing fluid then moaned, pulling out the syringe and throwing it aside, pressing a finger to the bleeding hole, pushing Kel down fully onto his back as he asked. “What does that do?”

Trez leaned down to touch his face with a couple tendrils and a smile that seemed a little more intimidating then before. “Well, it will make sure you can, and do, get me pregnant, my lovely Kal~” She said, then a laugh echoed through his mind at his shock. “Oh Kal, I know you were paying attention. You treat me right, like a proper woman. Even the male layer in the city just wants me as meat to fuck. You, I want, so badly. And now I’ll have you~” Trez, on the last statement, pushed on his shoulders to lift her hips, then press them onto his tip. “You’ll make an amazing first~” She said, confusing him until she pushed onto him and pain washed over him, along with the slight amount of blood over his shaft, and in his mouth as she presses her bloodied finger into his mouth with a mental command to lick it clean. He hadn’t noticed an unruptured hymen on her and now there wasn't one apparently. Her thoughts pushed into his head, showing that he wasn’t her first necessarily, but she’d only even had small dicks before. His was the first big enough to break her, and the pain was fading quickly as she started riding him, while he could only hold onto her hips as she did, not able to move her at all as she restrained him mentally, forcing his dick into her with moans drowning out rational thought in his mind.

As he was ridden, Kal started managing to put together part of what was being put into his head, Trez’s desire for him stemming from his opinion of her as a person, and the fear her and her followers and thralls received from others, and the fear many of her followers had. Kal respected her as a person, not a thing, and was also really fucking hot and of the race she loved to fuck the most. In her mind, he would make a perfect mate. Wait, mate? He hadn’t agreed to that! But in her mind, he had, as soon as he had come to her alone, naked, and desiring her. So now she was taking what had been offered. That was about as far as Kal could get before he and Trez shared a massive orgasm, bounced between them to insane degrees as Kal bred the Illitthid full, panting and gasping and moaning a bit at every move of her body, as Trez laid down onto his chest, tendrils laying against him but unresponsive after the powerful orgasm. Her control over Kal faded away as her blissed out form tried not to pass out… and succeed. Because she passed out at the head bonk from the softly white glowing tail striking her head, leaving him to pick up an unconscious Illithid and stand on shaky legs he could hardly feel after the pounding he’d gotten. He went padding towards the door, leaving a trail of white drops dripping out of Trez from the bed to in front of the door, which opened in front of him and left him dangling in the air a few inches choking on dick around the hand wrapped around his throat as Jharnam gently took the woman in his other arm, gently caressing her as a bunch of artists poured down with various weapons, real and improvised, to point at Kal as he stopped struggling, slowly lowering his arms and tail. He wasn’t able to fight all these people in his condition.


	3. Aftershocks of an Attempted Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kal not only got mind controlled and used as a breeding stud, but he didn't even manage to escape afterwards despite taking out the Mind Layer. Now we'll see what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the Mind Layer story, this one isn't as forward as the last two chapters, some light molestation and threats of rape and public use, but nothing that actually enters into either territory. The end gets very close however.
> 
> In short, plot, non-explicit content, and that link I promised at the end of the chapter.

Kal was at least managing to walk on his own, even if he couldn’t see where he was going in the echoing tunnels through the blindfold, guided by strong draconic hands that weren’t quite dragging him along, and the sound of metal on stone behind him showing that he’d acquired guards a little more impressive then some angry artists with chisels who were pissed at him ‘trying to murder their Muse.’ He stayed quiet, figuring telling them the real goal of taking her to either be imprisoned or turned to a farm creature would not get any better of a response. Especially since he was already rethinking doing so. At least for the farming. Most farmed creatures weren’t much smarter than the beasts they had been before the blight, not intelligent beautiful women like Trez.

This sort of thinking occupied his march through the tunnel it sounded like he was in, beneath the streets of the city, until he eventually noticed a change in the sound and the air, the echoes getting further away. They must have entered some kind of larger space. And as they walked, he started hearing the sound of voices, a lot of them, like they were approaching a camp or gathering of some kind. But the voices kept growing in number until they were all around him, nearby ones faltering or stopping for a moment as, presumably, they noticed him and his little convoy. But the talking resumed, a jumbled mess from which individual conversation was difficult to pick out. They must not have taken Trez down here with him, or he doubted the place would still sound so lighthearted.

It was only moments after the voices surrounded him that Kal was stopped, and the blindfold was removed, showing a dark space lit by a single light hanging over… a metal door, with a bar over it, which had just been lifted by a stony faced human man in a long uniform coat embroidered with a patch of a wave on it. “Get in.” Said a familiar voice from behind Kal, causing him to try to turn around to look at Jharnam. Which didn’t work so well, when his shoulder was grabbed and pushed hard enough that his barely stable self stumbled forward. “What are you-” Kal started trying to say, before he was pushed against the wall by the door, and a large scaly weight pressed him against the wall so he had trouble moving. “Shut up, you tried to murder our great Lady.” Came a harsh whisper into Kal’s ear, the breath running down his ear causing a shiver. “If we hadn’t been told to leave you unharmed, you wouldn’t be here. Now, get in the room, before I fuck you until you can't walk anymore at all and I throw you in.” A hand yanked Kal’s tail up as an arm went against his neck, holding him against the wall as a stiff length pushed between his cheeks, as if to emphasize the threat, even as Kal bit back a noise at the hand grabbing his tail and pulling it up like that. He almost wanted to push that little bit farther, to get Jharnam to do as he promised, er, threatened. But this was not the time or place and he was able to control the urge, nodding meekly instead. “Okay. I’ll go.” He said, then breathed a sigh as the man backed off a little, and it wasn’t one hip motion from Jharnam (or Kal) to take things into sexual territory. 

Kal stepped over to the door as the guard opened it out, and went inside. Strangely enough, the inside wasn’t some bare-bones cell with a bucket in the corner and a little cot and that's it, it was actually a decent room. A chair that didn’t look terrible, a decent bed, small desk with a wood writing chair, a door into a little cube in a corner that was probably the bathroom, although the door was transparent, which he didn’t like. “This is our special holding room. The Mistress demanded utmost respect for you after she saw you, so your being offered this: Stay here quietly, don't try to escape or harm anyone, and we won’t shackle and collar you and leave you tail up in a stockade with a public use sign and a ring gag. We’ll see what She wants done with you when she wakes up.” Then the door shut hard behind Kal, and metal scraping metal let him know that the door had been barred again. Then there were heavy scaled footsteps walking away, leaving Kal alone in this small room, where he promptly laid down on the bed on his stomach, head turned away from the door as he sighed at the ache in his body. Trez had done a real number on him, between her rough sex and the amount of his energy she drained from him as it had happened, he was exhausted.

Unfortunately that left him with a choice to make, wait for Trez to wake up and try to talk, bargain, fuck, or fight his way away from her and out, or try to break out of here now. Right now he was having difficulty exerting more than a basic walking pace, fighting would be extremely difficult at best, but when she came, Trez would have guards. And that was assuming she even got near him, and didn't just send minions to deal with him instead. Which, thinking about it, she definitely would. Him seeing her the first time had been a fluke of her desire, she would never make that same mistake again. 

“So THIS is what she got hurt for.” A voice suddenly spoke, and Kal realized he wasn’t alone in here anymore, but he hadn’t heard or noticed anyone coming, and there were soft strong hands on him, grabbing his ass, stroking his wings, reaching under him towards his crotch, multiple weights on the bed with him as he pushed himself up and forward hastily, turning around… 

To see a single woman sitting in the writing chair, pulled next to his bed, looking at Kal with a smirk, dark green fine clothing clinging to her slim frame with her little shoulder cape with its silver trim, one leg crossed over the other, her pointy ears peeking out from his shoulder length gold blonde hair. This elf seemed to be rocking that old stereotype of haughty forest folk between the outfit and his expression as Kal wound down from high alert as the woman glanced downwards then whistled at the peeking flesh from his crotch. _I just can’t get a break from the sexual harassment today, can I?_ Kal thought, kind of annoyed now after whatever had just happened. “When did you get here, what did you do, and why are you here?” He asked, rather irritated at the elven woman’s arrival and whatever she’d done to Kal just then. 

“I was investigating what Mistress thought was worth risking her life for. Your tasty, but I don't see why she didn’t use her usual recruitment methods.” The woman said, mostly ignoring the questions as she leered at Kal. Kal could almost smell the fading piney scent of whatever magic the elf had used a moment ago, but before he asked any more questions, the elf woman, for she was definitely female in those pants, uncrossed her legs and leaned forward some. “I’m sure you will be happy to know that Lady Trez is awake and healed, and hasn’t demanded we take off your head. Either of them.” Well, that was a perk, although it meant that the Illithid must intend to try to claim him again. Not a good thing, in his condition. And she hadn’t come here herself, so she must have smartened up and decided not to get near him again. “In fact, she wants us to treat you as her personal guest, as long as you don’t try anything untoward to Mistress’s followers.” The woman said, sounding disgusted at the treatment after he attacked the Illithid. 

Kal was just surprised. He’d knocked her unconscious but Trez was still giving this velvet glove treatment to him? There had to be something behind that, but it wouldn’t still be her thoughts he’d felt during their mental union, would it? He could still feel the Layer’s desire for a mate that would love her instead of just fuck her, almost burned into his brain. But at least it wasn’t active like she was in his mind there, just a memory imprinted onto his psyche. “Who are you?” He asked the woman, drawing her from her thoughts. “Iliantha. I help Lady Trez with whatever she desires. Which apparently still includes you.” She said, then stood up from the chair, looking down at Kal. “Well, come on. Lady Trez wants me to show you around here, show you what we do.” Iliantha said, turning and heading for the door without even waiting to see if he started to move, leaving him to scramble up and after her.

The door swung open at Iliantha’s push, and as they stepped out, Kal saw the guard nowhere to be seen. I was strange, and only stranger as they walked out of the dark walled off area and out into bright lights and the bustling noise he’d come through. Out here was a small outdoor marketplace, only a few stalls seemed to be selling things, with most of the rest being workstations, many of which were occupied by people. “Down here we… well, most of us, believe in equality.” Iliantha said as they entered the small square, filled with dragons, humans, and a considerable number of elves as well, dozens of people here. “There aren’t many of us, almost everyone is out here now that isn’t on an assignment somewhere else.” The elven woman stopped in front of a small alcove, with a bulb that flickered on at her turn and cape flick, revealing a small statue of Trez, surrounded by massive tentacles of that strange living metal, which were… moving?! Wait, no, they were turning slowly on some kind of motorized base. “Lady Trez brings our separate groups together and overcomes our barriers, and her mighty tendrils bind and free us, guiding us towards more.” The woman said, and that did explain how a market with this many people was so peaceful. There were a couple of guard looking men, one human and one elven, only identified by matching jackets and stances, unarmed, the elven one helping a young dragon man with something, based off the pointing gesture to across the market, and the guys happy expression as he went off that way.

It wasn’t the kind of interaction you saw much between the two species. Dragons and Elves had a strong mutual dislike going back to the time just after the blight. Dragons fought for years to get rights as the second class citizens they had now, while elves were just handed similar ones. They were both under these lesser beings categories but the difference in difficulty had caused Dragons to dislike elves, then the Elves returned the feeling because they felt they were being hated on for no particular reason, forming a nasty cycle.

Iliantha held up a hand even as Kal’s mouth was opening to speak. “Your probably going to ask what Lady Trez gets out of this?” She said, to Kal’s slightly surprised nod. That was perceptive of her, had she done this with other dragons before too? “You've shared our Ladies bed and mind, you already know what she desires.” The woman said before walking on, making Kal follow as he thought about it. It seemed Iliantha knew of Trez’s desire to be loved, and likely that this cult was gathered for that goal, not equality as was said. “No, but her goal gathers people desiring equality regardless, and once she succeeds, we will all be happy.” This left Kal gaping at the womans back, as she chuckled. “No, I’m no mind reader. Lady Trez shared with me after she awakened.” 

After leaving the square, there were a few rows of shacks, but remarkably it looked like that square was almost everything to this place. It was so small… “What’s with the artist front up above?” Kal asked, pointing upwards. Then he frowned a little at the laugh he get in response. “Lady Trez is a patron of artistic ability. As for above, there are several ways to the surface, and more than one artist collective.” “What do you mean, a patron of artistic ability?” Kel asked, before footsteps walking up interrupted any response Iliantha might give. Turning, Kel saw several people, these ones with small metal clubs on them.

“Seems the Lady has composed herself enough to see you now.” Iliantha said, which he definitely had NOT been expecting. See him? As in, in person? After a little while ago? Well, this time he was being escorted by four guards and a mage of some sort, so that was more caution than before. And he wasn’t exactly being given the option to say no and the guards had already surrounded him, crap. “Well then let's go.” Kal said, tired and a touch sarcastic, going with Iliantha and surrounded by the guardsmen. He could probably take the men, they didn't seem like warriors, just slightly better then no training. Iliantha though he didn’t know. And the whole point of being here was to deal with the Layer, and this was going right too them. That, plus his overwhelming curiosity of the big question of why, led him back to Trez’s grasp.

They took him down a tunnel to a cave entrance with a smooth round metal door that was sitting open, the flicker of firelight coming out of it. Two of the guards stayed at the door, leaving Kal with two others and the mage as they went down the torch lit tunnel. Unfortunately that didn’t last as two dragons in specially crafted armor they could actually wear stepped in behind Kal as they left the tunnel, entering a room with carpet, a small reception area with a couple chairs and a guard post. The other two normal guards left towards the guard post, the armored dragons and Iliantha walking him into the main room.

This room was the same size as the one in which Kal had met Trez, and similarly richly decorated, with a few more statues and a few less paintings. The floor was wood with light carpeting, the bed smaller, the whole place seeming more… homey. Likely the deepest bolthole Trez has, or at least a major one. Speaking of, he saw the Layer woman there, dressed in a much less revealing corset instead of the straps from before, but otherwise much the same, seated in a chair facing the entrance. She gestured the four of them over, bringing Kal a couple yards away from her. Then Trez beckoned again, and Iliantha stepped forward, smiling like she’d won something. The woman went beside the chair of the Layer, kneeling down and offering her head to Trez, who’s tendrils rubbed along her face, leaving a slight viscous goo across the womans face as she shivered in delight.

Then Iliantha stood back up, a tendril of Trez touching her hand as Iliantha spoke, but Trez’s voice came out. “Come here and kneel, Kalseru.” She said, making Kal’s hands ball up. He wasn’t one of her thralls, he didn’t have to- “Chain him too the bed backboard.” Iliantha said with Trez’s voice, the Layer herself waving dismissively in that direction, and Kal was grabbed hard by two very strong dragon men and started being bodily dragged that way. “W-wait a second!” Kal cried out, pulling against the mens arms. But, while he was strong, he wasnt THAT strong, and made no headway, and his tail started glowing before- “Wait.” Trez said through her mouthpiece, and the dragons stopped, at the foot of the bed. “You will kneel or you will be bound, I will accept nothing else.” Trez said, the sudden hard authoritative voice of a Layer making her will absolute and known feeling very at odds with their last encounter. 

Kel didn’t like it, but he was trying not to turn this into a fight, so he went down onto a knee, allowed too by the guards holding him. “Both knees on the ground.” Trez said, as the Layer stood up. Kal growled slightly but complied, kneeling completely on the ground. “Let him go, but watch him. Kal, face the bed.” Trez said, her tendril falling from Iliantha’s face with a glow, and the woman slumped onto the floor beside the chair, one slim hand sliding into her pants as the elf started moaning quietly, the outline in her pants showing her fingering herself hard, very clearly. That, was probably one of the more intimidating thing’s he’d seen so far. Last time, he’d only felt some of Trez’s most basic abilities, but she could do things like this too… Maybe he’d gotten himself in over his head after all.

Speaking of over his head, Trez sat herself at the foot of her bed, and beckoned Kal closer to her, the tendrils on her head twitching and moving around. He hesitated, and the Layer snapped her fingers and there were two menacing clanks behind him, and he scooted himself forward before they could grab him, pressed almost to the edge of the bed before the tendrils ran across his brow, and the familiar voice poured into his head like a restrained tsunami, able to drown him in a moment, but not. Yet. “Don't make this difficult, Kal. I’ll only be a moment.” Then the force jammed into his brain, and the only reason he didn’t scream was because he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t move at all as the woman in front of him dug through his mind. Then, hours later in feeling but not even a real second, she slid out of his mind, a chuckle slipping in as he collapsed on her lap, almost pressed into her pussy as his muzzle on limp neck slid between the folds of her organic skirt, a tendril reaching around his ear.

“You've been thinking I see, but your not sure why I still want you here.” The woman sent a shiver down Kal’s spine as her tendrils at her waist began running over his body, a bunch of tentacles pawing all over him, without ever quite going to something sexual, like she was feeling up his body, or claiming it as hers. “It’s simple, really. My desire hasn’t changed, but I came onto you too strong, too much.” Trez gently petted the limp dragon in her lap’s head, shifting her legs and suddenly his nose was right against her sex. “I’m not as desperate now for you, as you can smell. So now we can talk a little more properly.” The Layer smiled and ran her hips against his face, pressing her slit against his scales and shivering as a little jolt of pleasure went through both of them. “Too bad you won’t just say yes right now~” She said, a seductive tone sliding across the pleasure center of his mind like a hint of a blowjob to the brain and with about the same response in his body.

“Oh, but of course, were having the conversation like this.” ‘Like this’ was clarified within Kal’s mind as her tendrils would be on him the whole time. So she could speak, and know his thoughts. She didn’t want any double dealing or tricks this time. One more little grind on his snout and Trez pulled Kal’s head from between her legs, right as feeling was starting to come back from the mental invasion that had shorted out his nervous system for several seconds. So he could support his own head a little. “W-what do you propose then?” Kal managed to say, as the moaning of an elf in the midst of pure orgasmic ecstasy finally started dying down. “Well that's the easy part. Accept the mate bond with me and be mine. Or don’t. We can cooperate without it.” The Layer smiled at the small moan from Kal as a tendril stroked along his shaft then moved on without lingering. “Just to dispel that odd hope in you that doesn't want to be with me, that isn’t going to happen. You will be with me, that is assured.” She patted his head and sent a calm wave through his mind, making him wonder why that mattered? Of course he would be with her, he wanted to be with her. The debate was only between being her mate or not. Then he thought about it, it was weird she wasn’t forcing his mind to make him beg to be with her. “The mate bond can’t be coerced like that. I have perform the ritual into your clear and willing mind. I can just make it easier by helping you not worry so much.” 

That explained it. “You do know there are others who will treat you well, right?” He asked her, pulling his arms up onto the bed, to help steady himself as he half stood, seating himself on the bed. Trez allowed this since he just wanted the seat. Kneeling like that in front of her made him uncomfortable, like she was trying to enforce control of him. She was, but she wanted him more comfortable so she let him anyway. Besides, now she was in his mind, she could make him do whatever she wanted. “Maybe. But you know why I want you. You regarded me as a person from the moment I first spoke to you, and you’ve already given up on taking profit out of capturing me, or of breeding me among the mindless beasts like a common cowgirl.” Then a hand wrapped around his shaft and jerked him off a few rapid strokes as she pressed her cleavage against him. “I see that naughty fantasy Kal~.” She said with a laugh, before letting go of his shaft, but not leaning away from him, enjoying his warmth against her again. 

Wait, how did he know why she was still against him? She was sharing some of her mind with him, to help him see things from her perspective, considered a beast, not even a subhuman creature like Kal or Iliantha. There were few who would look at her and think anything besides ‘mind eating monster’, but Kal had, and still did, even after what she’d done to him. That was an important thing to her, nobody did that. She entered the minds of her closest followers regularly, she knew they saw her as the being they served for their artistic talents, but if they could keep them without her, they would get rid of her immediately. Kal… wasn’t like that. He didn’t get anything from her, but he didn’t try to get rid of her either. Okay sure, he wants to leave as fast as possible, but she had already gotten off on the wrong foot with him so, wasn’t that just natural?

Kal shivered as he realized that, for a minute there, he’d lost track of just where his mind ended, and hers began. “That’s kind of the point, Kal. Part of the bonding ritual we mate with joins our minds, to a degree.” Trez said into his mind, suddenly pulling hers back just enough that he could feel it intertwined with his own, but he still knew himself. It was an unusual experience to say the least. “I'm not really…” “Comfortable with it?” She said, filling in before he could finish. “That's why I'm going through this. Once you know what it involves,” Then she swung a leg over Kal, straddling him with his tip rubbing against her outer lips. “And what you’ll get, I’m confident you’ll choose correctly.” 

Then Trez leaned in, pressing her lips to his mouth as her tendrils splayed across his face and he was given knowledge. The ceremony joining their minds, that would be performed wholly by her as it was a psychic ritual, as they engaged in sex together, this time without him being coerced or restrained. The benefits, the release of certain inner talents that the other followers had, but possibly even more so, because of the direct bond that would allow them to communicate without needing to touch Trez’s tentacles (Although she still liked having them touched by a nice firm man~) and at far longer distances. Then the lack of privacy, and the fact that he wouldn’t get any boost to his psychic abilities like another Layer would, since he didn’t have any. Then again he might get some after the bond, as it was very in depth for the mental bond, and dragons weren't incapable of using psychic abilities.

But the sudden opening of the door and the scramble of the human man into the room caused a frustrated sigh to echo through Kal’s mind, before Trez spoke. “I can feel your still thinking, your choice can wait a moment, something needs my immediate attention.” Then her slit ran along his tip, pushing him just the tiniest bit inside the Layer, and a moan echoing into his mind as his tip ran over her clit, then flicked off of it, as the woman pulled herself off his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the game: (Technically the third part as that is when I joined, and Kal arrived, but all the rest is posted on MrBogThings channel)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OHsuOJCPWFo


End file.
